Ghost
by XxBakuraXBakuraxX
Summary: Yoh Asakura has always been a psychopath ever since age six. He near died when he was six and then started seeing a figment  of his imagination that says he's his nii-san. WARNING s : Yaoi, Incest, Lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

XxX

_**Prologue**_

I was six years old. It was a cold day in December that it happened.

My parents fight a lot, they fight over very small things, and the fights can get very, very, very serious.

It was a very cold morning, the one where you want to stay in bed and just lie there, not get up and live with the torture of daily life. I stretched out, sprawled openly on my bed, relaxing myself. I gave a loud sigh realizing I had to go down stairs. I dragged along a blanket and wrapped myself up warmly; it _was _Tokyo and it _was _winter.

I slowly trailed down the steps of our lovely house. We lived in a mansion; my parents were not exactly poor. My mom was a famous florist and my father a famous actor. I sighed and came up to a corner, peeking my head into the kitchen.

I sighed; my mom and dad were fighting again. But I perked my head up when I heard my name. "It's your fault Yoh gets so lonely! You have no time to spend with him at home! I hear from his tutor illness has only gotten worse! You know of his sickness that makes it very hard for him to breath and makes him very weak! And he has no one to talk too! Because you thought it was such a good idea to get him a tutor and have him lie in bed all day! He has no friends!" My mom yelled. "It's not my fault our son didn't get our talking skills! And if nothing, he has no friends because you keep him in a house filled with flowers all mother fucking day!" My dad yelled back.

I sat and listened in sadness at my parents arguing. It was too much to bear.

Were they fighting over me?

_Help me, somebody please! I can't take living here! I'll trade anything!_

It was that moment I turned around and dashed for the door. I couldn't take my parents voices, they haunted me. So much… living here is pure torture.

I ran outside, past my house, as fast as my little wobbly feet could take me. It wasn't long before I started feeling weak. I was panting heavily and felling very unstable. My sight was getting blurry, and I knew I was feeling sick. I could go back, but my parents would be too busy fighting to listen to me.

I ran in the direction of my grandparent's house. I peeked over the fence and saw my Grandpa and Grandma also talking about me, sitting on the porch.

"Isn't it so lovely we don't have a child like our poor daughter Kieko does? What a burden to always have to deal with that sickness of his." My grandpa said.

"They should disown him. He hurts the pride of the family name," My grandma agreed.

At those words, I was crushed. I could not take that, it hurt my heart so much… to hear them talk like that. I couldn't bother them with my stupid illness.

Weakly, I ran into a public park. It was empty, and rain became to trail from the sky, thunder coming from up in the grey clouds.

I kept telling myself to keep going. I was only in my pajamas and a bathrobe; it was very cold weather for that. I tried to keep walking, but soon collapsed into the cold grass. My eyes snapped shut, pain aching in my head; feeling like a bee hive was attacking it.

I felt warm fingers touch my neck. "Yoh, I'm so sorry!" Came the sweet whisper, as I felt soft tears hit my face. I tried so hard to open my eyes, they did not want to listen, and they were so droopy. I fought this and snapped my eyes open, fighting the urge to close them again.

I couldn't make more than a muffled voice, some kind of gurgle in my throat; no words came out, instead a loud weak cough. "I'm sorry Yoh." I looked at the gentle face before me; it was a boy of my own age. He had long mahogany hair that laced over my face and blew gently in the wind. He had melting chocolate eyes that looked very warm like you could reach in and feel the warmth of a fire. He had tanned skin that seemed light enough.

"Who you?" I finally manage, coughing weakly. "I'm your nii-san, Yoh-chan. When I was born I ran away and raised myself, and I left you to those horrible parents of ours. If I had stayed, you wouldn't be the way you are. You, I'm sorry." He explained quickly, landing on the grass right next to me, hugging me with no hesitation.

He had such warm minty breath…

"I promise I will never leave you again. I will watch after you and protect you. I promise you, I will never, ever, ever leave you. Even if you hate me, I will stay with you. I promise this."

_**END OF PROLOUGE **_

XxX


	2. Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

XxX

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Yoh, wake up, you don't want to stay in too late, children that do go to hell," Said Nii-san, smiling down at me._ I don't want to go to hell! _My mind sobbed. "Mm," I tried very hard to open my eyes. Reluctantly, they fluttered up. Nii-san was on cloud nine; he had finally woken me up! That kind of task takes multiple minor tasks to encounter the success.

"Nii-san, good morning." Finally I manage. "Good morning, little Yoh." He smiled, helping me out of bed.

It's been ten years since that incident, and I'm still that same little weak kid on the inside. After that Nii-san followed me everywhere, and he was always there for me, I can say whatever I want to him. No one but me can see him for some reason. People see me talking to what they think it's nobody and get worried.

They think he's a figment of my imagination and my parents get me a therapist. My Nii-san laughs at the therapist and does funny things to him. Like gives him bunny ears or mocks him, I have to hold in the laugh. When finally the therapist tests me or something, like pulls out picture and asks me what I see, my nii-san tells me what to answer. Every time I pass perfectly healthy and the therapist leaves, leaving my parents astonished.

But Nii-san can be scary. He is scarily possessive. Whenever I start getting used to other people or make friends, they somehow fall into comas or get severely injured. So I stopped making other friends. I don't want to hurt anyone.

I truly am lonely, deep on the inside.

I know how dangerous my nii-san is. Once, my parents had a very serious fight, I tried to stop it. I jumped in the middle of it and told them to stop. Ignoring, my dad was aiming to throw one of my moms flower vases at my mom, and it hit me instead. I got a very large scar on my back where the glass of the vase had severely injured my back.

Once nii-san saw it he was furious. The next day my father fell into a coma. My mother became fearful of me and stopped talking to me. She never does; she fears me and I know it.

I don't like being feared. I'm just a kid.

But I'm sixteen now, and I know, I'm still that lonely weak little kid.

XxX


End file.
